


in the shop.

by cl3rks



Series: sweet emotion [1]
Category: Dazed and Confused (1993)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual References, Swearing, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: You always have to ask for favors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo first part of this nightmare series

Benny O'Donnell wasn't a bad guy – sure, he had his loyalties in the wrong places sometimes, but that didn't make him bad.

Anytime somebody needed a favor, specifically from Benny, they sent you to go ask him. Strictly because, as it was commonly known around school, Benny liked you, and you liked Benny. 

Your friends wondered why you weren't with him yet. He'd get scooped up eventually, being a football player and whatnot.

It wasn't rare to see you in a small herd of girls and, when they wanted to borrow his truck you'd have to scamper around trying to find him. 

When you did, however, he was usually with O'Bannion, Pink or Don. 

“Hey, Benny!” You'd call, and you could already hear the snickers of his closest friends as you darted over to him. You reached him quickly as he turned, a grin starting to tug at his lips as you shyly smiled, twisting some hair around your index fingers – it was all a part of your usual ploy. “Um, hi.”

Don and Pink were standing beside him, arms crossed as they waited to hear what you were going to say.

“What's up?” Benny asked, tilting his head slightly. 

You glanced behind you, seeing your friends peaking around the hallway's corner. You turned back to him, his eyes still on you. “I was just thinking, really, more wondering than thinking, that maybe the girls and I could borrow your truck?”

You watched his grin fall a little. That truck was the world to him, he loved it. You began to think a little faster as he spoke. “Why?”

“We just wanted to go to a party this week but it's gonna be forty minutes away and Sheryl's car is broken, hers is the only one that would fit all of us and your truck is big enough to fit us.”

“In the cab?”

You shook your head. “The bed.”

“He'd probably love to see you in his bed.” You heard Don say lowly, Pink snickering before shutting up as Benny glared at them. “Sorry.”

“Why don't you take your car?”

You sighed, watching him still. “It's in the shop, something shitty happened to the engine.”

There was a delay, there, in his reaction for a moment. “What's in it for me?”

“Well, um, you can come to the party or,” You paused, stepping closer to him, “We can go to the drive-in, park in the way back... where it's dark and no one can see us.”

Benny's face was positively gonna split if he smiled anymore, clearly catching your drift about the movies. “One condition.” He said easily, watching you raise an eyebrow. “You drive my truck.”

You nodded quickly, smiling brightly. “Got it. It's on Saturday, so I'll just drop by and get your keys then, how's that?” He only nodded as you had before, watching you step closer to him again and kiss his cheek before breaking off down the hall. “Mean's a lot, Benny! Thanks!”

“You are fuckin' whipped.” Don said, watching Benny turn and smack his chest. Pink watched as you made it to the girls at the end of the hall, all of them squealing madly suddenly before it was quiet and the hallway was empty once more, except for the three football players.

“What'd she offer this time?”

“Drive-in, parking in the way back.”

“Ooooh,” Don said, glancing at Pink. The three began walking down the hall, retreating to the parking lot. “It's dark there. Make out a little – oh, wait! Maybe she'll give you head!”

“One can only hope.” Pink jabbed at Benny's ribs before the taller man shoved him slightly. 

“She wouldn't do it in my car.”

“Oh, no! She's too classy for that.” Don snorted, hearing Pink chuckle.

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Somethin' wrong with that?”

“No, but if she were gonna blow you, where would she do it?”

Benny thought for a moment before shrugging as a smirk broke out onto his face, speaking quickly. “My room, like last time.”

This earned him a howl from Don and a pat on the back from Pink.


End file.
